


Familia

by yvarlcris



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Ghosts, M/M, Paranormal, Slash
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-24
Updated: 2016-10-24
Packaged: 2018-08-24 11:46:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8371108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yvarlcris/pseuds/yvarlcris
Summary: Resumen:  Aquella casa parecía totalmente fuera de lugar en un sitio como aquel, pero no era momento de hacer estudios arquitectónicos,  de lo alto de la escalera llegaban gritos y el alboroto provocado por una pelea.





	

**Author's Note:**

> **Advertencias:** Se puede tomar como el especial de Halloween de la temporada 6. No estoy segura de si me ha quedado muy precipitado el final, pero es que tenía poco tiempo y no quería tardar más en publicar. Si os parece muy mal desarrollado, prometo editarlo. Escrito para el festival de imágenes de la casa_de_ideas.
> 
>  
> 
> **Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen

Aquella casa parecía totalmente fuera de lugar en un sitio como aquel, pero no era momento de hacer estudios arquitectónicos, de lo alto de la escalera llegaban gritos y el alboroto provocado por una pelea.

No sabía si vendrían refuerzos o no, si alguien más a parte de él estaba cerca del lugar cuando se produjo el aviso, pero no había tiempo de esperar. Los gritos desesperados de una niña se apreciaban entre el ruido.

Cuando llegó al piso más alto, oyó un ruido detrás de él. Se giró con rapidez para encontrarse con un niño de unos tres años todavía en pijama, que se abrazaba a su oso de peluche y le miraba con curiosidad desde el otro lado del cañón de su arma.

-¿Vas a ser mi papi?

Hubo un fogonazo y, de pronto, reinó la oscuridad mientras el dolor se apoderaba de él.

**********

Steve lanzó el móvil sobre la mesa sin ocultar su contrariedad. Kono asomó la cabeza y le dirigió una mirada preocupada.

-¿Se sabe algo?

-No contesta a mis llamadas, aunque probablemente a estas alturas se haya quedado sin batería ya.

-Es extraño.

-¡Por supuesto que es extraño! A ver, es normal que discutamos, y es normal que me ignore después… pero siempre se le pasa… y jamás ignoraría las llamadas de Grace.

-Chin no consigue localizar el coche.

-Ha tenido que ocurrirle algo- Steve se pasó la mano por el cabello en un gesto desesperado.

-¿Por qué habéis discutido esta vez?

-No sé… por una tontería…

-Salió demasiado triste y cabizbajo como para ser una tontería. Cuando es una tontería sale maldiciendo y quejándose.

El comandante suspiró

{ _-¿Qué interés tienes en esto?_

_-¿Qué qué interés tengo, dices? ¿Cuál voy a tener? ¿Tal vez tengo interés en que no pisoteen el corazón de mi amigo? A lo mejor creo que ya has sufrido demasiado como para que te traicionen de nuevo._

_-No va a traicionarme. Es familia._

_-No, claro. No lo ha hecho nunca. Ni te ha ocultado cosas, ni te ha abandonado a tu suerte, ni te ha dejado con una simple llamada. Tu familia es demasiado disfuncional como para que tengas claro cómo se comporta una familia de verdad._

_-¡No es justo que aproveches las cosas que te cuento para hacerme daño!_

_-¿De verdad crees que soy yo quien te hace daño?_

_-¡Que tú no seas capaz de ser feliz no significa que no podamos serlo los demás!_

_Danny abrió la boca para contestar, pero desistió de decir lo que pensaba._

_-Si no sabes por qué me preocupo, no sé qué estoy haciendo aquí- dijo con tristeza antes de salir sin mediar palabra._ }

-¿Y de verdad no lo sabes?

Steve apartó las manos que cubrían su rostro para mirar a la joven con curiosidad.

-¿Cómo dices?

-Solo piensa una cosa. ¿Qué es lo primero que ves cada vez que despiertas en un hospital?

**********

Ahí estaban de nuevo. Mirándolo con ojos vacíos. Hacía tiempo que había dejado de pretender que no estaban allí, pero la otra alternativa tampoco era atractiva. Había intentado hablar con los niños. El pequeño solo repetía **  
_”¿Vas a ser mi papi?”_  
** mientras que la mayor, su hermana de unos diez años, solo le decía con voz neutra: ****

**_”No te encariñes, este tampoco va a durar”_ **

Luego llegaba su madre con el rostro desencajado, literalmente, suplicándole que sacase de allí a los niños. El último en aparecer era el padre, que salía de la nada, le amenazaba y le lanzaba todo tipo de cosas.

Lo peor era que no podía salir de allí. Estaba atrapado en aquella casa. Cada vez que intentaba alcanzar las escaleras, éstas parecían alejarse más y más.

En las horas tranquilas, había explorado la casa. Seguía siendo poco usual para Hawái, pero parecía sacada de un catálogo de casas perfectas para ser encantadas. Asomándose al balcón de la que parecía la habitación de los padres había descubierto restos humanos, unos más recientes que otros, y muchos con uniforme de policía. Al parecer, más gente había acudido a aquella casa y había optado por morir lanzándose al vacío antes que seguir ahí. No era una casa muy alta, pero justo su parte trasera daba a un acantilado. ¿No lo dijo? Una casa perfecta para estar llena de fantasmas. 

Lo peor eran las habitaciones de los niños… y saber que los pobres estaban ahí atrapados. La parte de Danny que era padre, aún quería salvarlos. Sacarlos de allí y llevarlos a la luz.

Si solo supiese cómo hacerlo…

**********

Ya era tarde, pero los miembros del cinco cero no cesaban en su empeño de encontrar a su miembro perdido.

-Hemos peinado la isla y no hay ni rastro- dijo Lou-. Y es imposible que se haya ido a otra isla.

Chin sacudió la cabeza.

-Desde luego que no se iría sin decírselo a Grace.

-Además, mañana es Halloween, y sabéis que Danny estaba ilusionado porque iba a ir con Grace y Charlie- apuntó Kono.

Un miembro del laboratorio apareció con una tablet.

-Creí que te habías marchado- dijo Lou.

-He encontrado algo. Es la última imagen que tenemos del Camaro.

Desvió una imagen a la mesa y todos vieron un mapa en las pantallas con un punto marcado. Kono ahogó una exclamación.

-¿Ocurre algo?- quiso saber Lou

-Esa carretera… Cuentan que ningún policía debe ir por ese lugar.

**********

-¿Os ha hecho daño vuestro papá?

Con el niño pequeño era más fácil hablar. Dylan, se llamaba.

-Está enfadado.

-¿Por qué?

El pequeño se encogió de hombros.

-No lo sé.

-¿Y tu hermana?

-Pregúntale tú.

Danny usó un tono de complicidad.

-¿Sabes? Creo que no le caigo bien. No quiere hablar conmigo.

-Es que todos los años viene un hombre, y siempre se tiran por la ventana… 

-Antes se tiraban por la escalera, pero papá se cansó de tenerlos apilados y ahora los atrae al balcón.

Danny levantó la vista hacia la niña, que por fin se dirigía a él.

-¿Qué fue lo que pasó?

-Papá siempre llegaba tarde y nos pegaba. Una noche se enfadó mucho y empujó a mami por el hueco de la escalera. Se reventó la cabeza y yo llamé a la policía, luego nos mató a nosotros. Faltaba un día para Halloween.

_“Ya tenemos patrón temporal”_ se dijo Danny sin pararse a pensar en que se suponía que él no creía en fantasmas… pese a su encontronazo con la amable señora del piso que iba a comprar, pero ahora estaba intentando liberar a cuatro espíritus atrapados en una casa. Y ya de paso evitar que la desesperación se apoderase de él por verse allí encerrado y optar por tirarse él también por el balcón.

-El policía que vino era amigo de papá, le ayudó a esconder los cadáveres

Danny se horrorizó ante aquellas palabras.

-El día de Halloween mi madre y yo asustamos tanto a papá, que se tiró por el acantilado. Pero ninguno logramos salir de ahí.

-¿Recuerdas en qué año fue?- quiso saber Danny teniendo una idea.

**********

-¿Una llamada de socorro por radio?

-Sí, cuando un policía conduce por ahí antes de Halloween, su radio emite un mensaje avisando de un conflicto doméstico. Solo un hombre consiguió escapar. Se tiró por una ventana y llegó al hospital. Contó algo de una llamada en esa zona y murió. Cuando la policía llegó, solo había restos de una casa desvencijada… Nada se sabía de los propietarios de aquella casa, y sabéis que aquí nos tomamos esas cosas muy en serio. Nadie con radio circula por ahí en esas fechas.

-Esas son historias para mantener a los novatos asustados durante sus patrullas- apuntó Lou.

-De todas formas, no perdemos nada por mirar.

**********

Las investigaciones de Danny estaban cabreando al padre de la familia, que no dejaba de lanzarle objetos, intentaba poseerlo para que acabase con su vida y hasta lo encerró horas en una habitación.

Si había algo que podía acrecentar la claustrofobia, era estar encerrado en un sitio pequeño con dos fantasmitas que lloran. Más de una vez se descubrió a sí mismo calculando sus posibilidades de sobrevivir a una caída desde una de las ventanas. Por suerte, se daba cuenta de que no era él quien pensaba y lograba mantener al espíritu alejado de su voluntad al grito de “¡Yo no soy McGarrett y no salto desde balcones!”

Eso no significaba que no le doliese todo el cuerpo. 

A lo mejor influía que algo le había hecho caer por las escaleras del sótano cuando bajó a seguir una corazonada. Al fin y al cabo, las películas de miedo coinciden todas en algo.

Los cadáveres siempre están en el sótano.

**********

-Este sitio es aterrador- murmuró Kono viendo como las nubes se cernían sobre los escombros de la que en su día debió haber sido una gran casa- tal vez sea porque hoy es Halloween, pero no me apetece estar aquí más de lo necesario.

-El Camaro está ahí- dijo Steve-, así que Danny tiene que estar dentro.

Ante la idea de que el rubio llevase ahí dos días en sabe Dios qué condiciones, hizo que el Capitán de Fragata perdiese todo sentido de la precaución y se lanzase al interior con su arma en la mano y una poderosa patada que resultó inútil porque la puerta estaba prácticamente colgando de sus goznes. Los otros tres miembros de la unidad simplemente se miraron con una sonrisa en sus labios.

-¿Danny? ¡¡¡¡¡DANNY!!!!!

De algún lugar llegaba el sonido de fuertes portazos.

**********

-A papá no le gusta que estés aquí

El detective miró a la niña con sarcasmo mientras se limpiaba la sangre que le salía de la herida que le acababa de hacer una silla al romperse en su cabeza.

-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡DANNY!!!!!!!!!

El rubio abandonó la búsqueda de oquedades en la pared para centrarse en la voz que llegaba desde arriba.

-¡¡¡¡¡STEVE!!!!!

-¿DÓNDE ESTÁS?

-¡¡¡EN EL SÓTANO!!!

-¡¡¡NO PUEDO ABRIR LA PUERTA!!!- No hacía falta ser muy observador para darse cuenta de que el SEAL estaba intentando tirar la puerta abajo- ¡¡¡DANNY!!!

El mencionado subió las escaleras

-Esto te va a sonar a locura, Steve, pero en esta casa hay fantasmas. Una familia murió aquí y creo que sé la forma de hacer que los espíritus puedan irse.

-¿Te has dado un golpe en la cabeza?

-Varios. Cortesía todos del padre de familia- rió el rubio-. Joey vivía aquí con su esposa Ann y sus hijos Laura y Dylan. Era un borracho violento, maltratador e hijo de puta.

Se oyó un portazo y una caja repleta de herramientas voló en dirección al detective, que la esquivó por los pelos.

-¡¡¡DANNO!!!

-Estoy bien. Creo que no le ha gustado lo que he dicho. Mató a su familia, Steve. Asesinó a su esposa delante de los críos y luego acabó con ellos. ¿Y sabes quién le ayudó a deshacerse de los cuerpos? ¡Un policía, Steve! ¡Un jodido policía! Necesitan justicia. Estoy buscando los cadáveres, vosotros tenéis que encargaros de ese agente. Se llama Ahonui y debe tener ahora unos sesenta años.

-Tenemos que sacarte de aquí.

-No vas a poder, y hay que hacer esto antes de que acabe esta noche.

-Danny.

-Por favor, Steve… quiero irme de aquí.

El Capitán miró al resto de su equipo.

-Haced lo que podáis.

-¿Y tú que vas a hacer?

-Quedarme con Danny.

**********

No fue una buena idea. El SEAL moría por dentro al oír los golpes y algún ocasional gruñido provenientes del interior de aquel sótano. Y Danny tenía claustrofobia y no lo estaba llevando bien. De vez en cuando subía y compartían unas palabras. Danny bromeaba con esas tonterías que los nervios hacen decir, como asegurar que nunca más diría nada de la familia del marine, ahora que sabía que había familias peores. Steve reía y lloraba mientras intentaba tranquilizarle y le pedía perdón por haber explotado. Le decía que tenía razón, que Catherine no merecía la pena y que… que…

Justo en ese momento un mensaje de Kono le informó que se había hecho justicia. El agente había vivido demasiados años con la culpa y no tardó en entregarse ahora que lo habían descubierto.

Dylan dejó su osito al lado de un tablón del suelo. Desde lo alto de la escalera, Danny pudo ver cómo el color parecía otro.

-Lo tengo Steve- fue lo último que el Capitán escuchó antes de que el sitio comenzase a arder.

-¡¡¡¡Danny!!!!

-Vete de aquí, Steve.

-No sin ti.

-Sal, por favor.

-Danny…

El rubio bajó la escalera e intentó levantar los tablones mientras el SEAL golpeaba la puerta, frenético.

Los miembros del cinco cero regresaron y, a duras penas consiguieron sacar a Steve de allí. Intentaron acceder al sótano por todos los lugares posibles sin éxito y comenzaban a perder la esperanza.

De pronto hubo un haz de luz y reinó la calma. Las llamas cesaron y un magullado Danny salió del lugar con un osito entre sus ensangrentados dedos.

-Ya está. Se ha acabado- dijo antes de caer de rodillas al suelo, exhausto.

Si en ese momento Steve salió disparado para arrodillarse ante él, abrazarlo y besarlo con pasión, nadie dijo nada. No pareció sorprenderles lo más mínimo. Kono sonrió, satisfecha.

-Tú eres familia, solo tú, Danny.


End file.
